


His Mate

by devil_woman_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows that Stiles is his mates but there were two Alphas from another place that had arrive and they are courting Stiles. Derek needs to mark his territory now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Mate

**Author's Note:**

> This is for pickme-upnow that had a bad time with a stupid anon. Enjoy ;A; and sorry if you don't like it. I can always write you another one if you don't like it. Based on this work: http://archiveofourown.org/works/708701/chapters/1309397 Is a little crappy but I hope you like it.

His mate. Stiles was his mate now. But…there was always a but.

_Yes, yes. I’ll explain to you. You see, my good friend, when a werewolf choose a mate is because they complement each other. In the case of the Alpha mate, it is chosen because it is the best person to be on the second command of the pack and this, this my good friend, is what always start a war between packs. Sometimes there is a ritual to follow to gain the mate but is not something you are force to do it. Here is the list for this mating choose ritual:_

  1. _The Courtship = the male send gifts to show the chosen mate they are worthy of them and to impress them. Most of the time it consist on some animal they hunted but if their mate is human…it becomes complicated._
  2. _The Bite Mark = if you have won your mate, then you proceed to leave a human bite mark on its shoulder to let anyone know this is your mate._
  3. _The Bond = then it comes the moment when you bond with your mate through sex. This represents wedding rings and each time you have sex with your mate the bond is strengthened._



_Here comes the catch. A wolf can jump directly to step three. The bond can be completed with or without the consent of the mate meaning that a wolf can simply rape his future mate and he will have it at his side forever. No werewolf dare to touch a bonded mate._

Derek closed the book that Danny had brought him. There were two Alphas of distances places here on Beacon Hills and they have been sending Stiles with gifts. Derek had been really mad a Danny explained him why was that. His instincts were telling Derek that Stiles could be taken away from him by force if necessary and if he wanted that to stop he needed to bond with Stiles. But…Stiles as underage and Derek had promised Stiles’ father to not touch his son till he was 18. Stiles had already the Bite Mark on his left shoulder and Stiles wanted to bond very badly but Derek didn’t want to fail to his word.

“I can see that the only way this Alphas are leaving are with Stiles or because you bonded with him. I suggest you to bond with him. Now I’ll leave. I need to study” Danny got of Derek apartment leaving him with his toughs. Derek cursed himself for failing to his word. He was going to bond with Stiles. He called him and Stiles picked up the phone very cheerfully.

A few hours later~

“Aaaaahh” you could hear the obscene and loud moan coming from Stiles mouth has Derek worked the younger’s cock and entrance. Derek moved his fingers inside his mate hole, opening them an circling them to prepare him well for the next step. “Derek, give me more!” Derek was almost wolf out. He was as desperate to be inside of him as his mate. He moved his free hand to the lube and, without taking his fingers out of Stiles; he spread a lot of lubricant on his cock with the other hand. When he believed his mate was ready, he positioned his cock on his entrance and he entered slowly making Stile whimper under his arms. “Shhh just relax. It would feel better in a second” he reassured Stiles and he tried to relax. Derek helped by taking his cock on masturbating him. Stiles now was moaning again and Derek felt getting harder and larger, if that was possible, at the mere sound of Stiles moans. He started moving without letting Stiles’ cock go. At first it was slowly but with the seconds passing it become harder and harder and Stiles now was screaming of pure pleasure. “Derek…I’m…I’m…I’m…DEREK” he couldn’t finish his sentence because he came pretty hard and hot over his own stomach. Derek had Stiles’ legs over his shoulder and he was pressing down so he could reach Stiles’ mouth before coming inside of him. And Stiles felt complete, felt safe, felt good and satisfy. And Derek was happy.

It wasn’t long before the Alphas left and Derek assured Stiles that they will not be having another session till his 18 because he didn’t wanted to go to jail for raping an underage.


End file.
